It has been shown that the neuropeptide, corticotropin releasing factor (“CRF”), acting through its binding to the CRF-1 receptor, is a primary mediator of stress- and anxiety-related physiological responses in humans and other mammals by stimulating ACTH secretion from the anterior pituitary gland. See A. J. Dunn, et al., Brain Res. Rev., 15: 71-100 (1990). Antagonists of the CRF-1 receptor, both peptides (J. Gulyas, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 92: 10575-10579 (1995) and small molecules (J. R. McCarthy, et al., Curr. Pharm. Design, 5: 289-315 (1999), have demonstrated the ability to ameliorate the effects of stressful stimuli in several animal models. In addition, marked elevations of CRF in cerebrospinal fluid have been detected in a large portion of individuals diagnosed with major depression and anxiety disorders, and the levels correlate with severity of the disease. See F. Holsboer, J. Psychiatric Res., 33: 181-214 (1999). Following antidepressant treatment, the increased CRF levels observed in depressed patients were reduced. See C. M. Banki, et al., Eur. Neuropsychopharmacol., 2: 107-113 (1992); see also Effects of the high-affinity corticotropin-releasing hormone receptor 1 antagonist R121919 in major depression: the first 20 patients treated. Zobel A W, Nickel T, Kunzel H E, Ackl N, Sonntag A. Ising M, Holsboer F J Psychiatr Res 2000, 34, 171-181. CRF has also been shown to be a key mediator of several immune system functions through its effect on glucocorticoid plasma levels. See E. L. Webster, et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 840: 21-32 (1998). Recent reviews of the activity of CRF-1 antagonists include P. J. Gilligan, et al., J. Med. Chem., 43: 1641-1660 (2000) and J. R. McCarthy, et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 34: 11-20 (1999). There appears a need to discover novel small molecule CRF antagonists in order to treat a wide variety of human disorders including depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, and other stress-related illnesses. See WO 98/35967, WO 99/01454, WO 99/10350, wo 99/67247, 00/01675, WO 00/01697, WO 00/39127, WO 00/59907, WO 00/59908, EP 778277, EP 812831.